xXx Bittersweet Moments xXx
by Cold Flame2
Summary: The Gundam Pilots are expected to understand all the faults and talents each other have so nothing can go wrong on any of the missions, what conflicts will occur in a house filled with five emotionally disturbed teens. UPDATE!
1. Differences

**AN: IMPORTANT! The way some of the P.O.V's are being thought out is on purpose. Everyone should remember that these are teenagers and "soldiers"; all five of them will not exactly be completely sane. When Trowa refers to Quatre with endearing names, it is because he finds an attraction to him that he feels to no one else and will unconsciously call him pet names in his head. Duo already has his insane moments ( he also has a liking for pet names ), and the other three you will have to find what seems to be a little off about them. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own these precious, adorable, (looks at Heero who points his gun at her with a glare on his face) and slightly violent characters. **

**Title: Bittersweet Moments**

**Rating: M (For language, disturbing contents, violence, lime and possible lemon)**

**Pairings: 1x2x1 and 3x4x3 and 5x? (review comments on who Fei should end up with)**

**Summary: The Gundam Pilots have been taking off all major missions so they can spend time with their partners in war. They are expected to understand all the faults and talents each other have so nothing can go wrong on a mission, what conflicts will rise in a house filled with five emotionally disturbed teens. **

Chapter 1- Differences

It was extremely awkward to be sitting at a table full of people that he didn't know. Well that was how Chang Wufei felt. Pilot 02 seemed to not have a care in the world, he was eating like a dog that was denied his eating privelages. Wufei turned away before he lost what little breakfast he had eaten.

Pilot 04 was drinking his hot tea with practiced movements, while reading what looked to be a book; Wufei couldn't quite believe that this tiny angel-look-alike boy was capable of murder, but pilot 02 didn't look like he could hurt a person either...unless it involved eating them.

Wufei shook his head slightly to rid himself of the questioning and confused thoughts on the two teens, before turning to examine the last two pilots. They were an example of how Wufei thought the gundam pilots should act - like a soldier. They were both eating methodically as if they couldn't taste the food, but were also discreetly looking at everyone around the table as if one of them would suddenly attack.

Turning his attention back to 02 and 04, he wondered if he should be forthcoming with his thoughts and ask the two innocent looking pilots the slightly personal question. Making a quick decision, he decided to be his usual blunt self and asked the two teens in a superior voice the question that had been bothering him.

"How did you two manage to survive being gundam pilots, much less training?" Yes, Wufei did know that he was considered a judging, heartless bastard.

**1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1**

The blonde angel and 02 froze at the question that were directed towards them but neither of them reacted in a hostile way. The angel had slowly set his book down without looking at the Chinese pilot, before carefully lifting his steaming teacup to his lips to take a sip of the burning liquid. Pilot 02 had done the exact opposite. He had stopped his violent attack on his breakfast and had looked pilot 05 straight in the eyes with a huge – slightly disturbing – grin on his face, but didn't speak a word.

Trowa decided at that moment that he wouldn't involve himself unless blood started spraying, and glancing at pilot 01, it seemed the other man had settled on the same decision. Trowa leaned back into his chair slowly – and watched the event unfold.

**3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3**

Wufei was slightly shocked in their change in demeanor, it was very discreet, but visible to Wufei's trained eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Pilot 02 asked suddenly, filling the awkward silence with his –surprisingly –warm voice. He appeared to be comfortable with the way their first conversation was heading. Pilot 04 was observing Wufei with a calm look on his face that was making him feel edgy.

"You two do not look or act like soldiers should." Wufei spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. Pilot 02 (what was his name?) looked at him intently with a smile on his face, than turned to Pilot 04. He seemed to stare at the blonde teen for a couple of minutes, not once straying from the teens blue-green eyes before turning back to Wufei with a small smile on his face.

"He looks like a soldier to me." He said in a mocking matter-of-fact tone. His statement made 04 look at him with a growing smile and the two silent teens raise an eyebrow. Pilot 02 turned back to 04 with an obvious intent to start a conversation. Wufei said nothing else, but did listen in on the friendly chat with curious ears - something Pilots 01 and 03 were also doing.

**1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1**

"Duo Maxwell…I run, I hide, but never lie." He said, sticking his hand across the table. He really was a unique character, with violet eyes and chestnut hair pulled back in a braid that reached the middle of his thighs. Add his toothy, white smile to the mix and Quatre just had to take a hold of the hand that was held out to him. He gave one firm shake before responding in his **tenor** voice.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, unfortunately I have no fancy quote that describes me." Duo looked at him with a huge grin, and Quatre decided that he would love to get to know this person.

"So what makes me a soldier in your mind?" Quatre asked with a small smile, while picking up his teacup again to take a sip.

Duo looked at him intently again, and Quatre's eyes met his stare with no fear at the forwardness of Duo's actions. Duo dropped his gaze once again with a smile on his face before replying with a mouthful of eggs that made 05 send him disgusted glances.

"It was your eyes, I can see the darkness. Once a soldier takes their first life and witnesses countless deaths, their eyes take a dull look to them, no matter how heartless or emotionless they are." He said as if he was teaching a class of students, he spoke in between mouthfuls after he spotted the looks he was receiving from Pilot 05.

Quatre studied him intensely before nodding his head in agreement. The other three pilots were looking at him with raised eyebrows, obviously thinking that he was full of shit. Duo smiled mysteriously, he knew what he was talking about because he had lived with death his whole life—literally.

**AN: That's the first chapter, and I have decided to remove the prologue. I am not able to pull off a song-fic for reasons unknown. That said, Duo is fucked up (Im not denying it), but so is all the other pilots. As the story continues, readers will probably notice the dysfunctional minds and their way of dealing with it. (Perhaps they hear voices or see disturbing things… you never know)**

**REVIEW: Constructive criticism and flames are welcome. The good advice will be put to use while the flames will be used as amusement. I know that a lot of people come into stories and read them but don't review… I would really like some feedback on what I did wrong in the story, so PLZ REVIEW! (smiles)**


	2. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: Read 1****st**** chapter**

**Title: Bittersweet Moments**

**Rating: M (For language, disturbing contents, violence, lime and possible lemon)**

**Pairings: 1x2x1 and 3x4x3 and 5x? (Review comments on who Fei should end up with)**

**Author Note: I apologize for the late update, but my schedule will be back to what it was intended to be, updates every 2 weeks…or less. I had some school/job/family issues that I won't bore you with but everything is normal now. Anyhow, if any of you guys notice I'm lacking in updates (which will not happen again) than e-mail me. **

**I would like to thank: Incompetent Fool, SkittleGoddess, Daji, Downwitit, God Of Mercy, Markanovanlink, Animouse03, me, JadedSoul and Niva for their Reviews. Thanks a lot, and hopefully this chapter won't disappoint you. **

Breakfast was silent with the exception of pilots 02 and 04 excitedly chatting with each other. The other three pilots seemed more content with listening then with talking. After breakfast they moved to the living room for introductions. It was a start, but they were not exactly socially talented after running around with little to no human interaction, it was to be expected.

It was probably not very obvious as to why they were all together. To most of their disgust, they were ordered to get to know each others weaknesses and strengths. The reasoning for this was to make ideas as to who would be partnered frequently and who would not. It was a standard procedure for most military cores lately, at least after the recent incidents where partners started killing one another. Many found it to be a humorous situation, but they could not afford to lose any more soldiers. Everything was a safety precaution, but it did not mean that all the pilots were happy about it.

1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2

Duo smiled as he glanced around the dusty living room. Everything was old, and molded giving it a distinct character that made Duo chuckle quietly to him self. He didn't really mind all the raised eyebrows he was receiving, he knew he was fucked up and accepted it.

His musings didn't last long as they were interrupted by the Chinese bastard; Duo hated his thoughts being disturbed. It was fortunate that no one noticed the frown fleeting across his face or the narrowing of his eyes; he was in no mood for questions. Sighing slowly, he faced the other four pilots that were occupying his breathing space. All he really wanted to do was slam his head against a wall to relieve all the tension he was feeling from the others. He hated people and emotions. That was his last thought as everything blanked out.

3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4

Heero Yuy despised…no, loathed mysteries. This was why he had a growing disdain for pilot 02, even if he was annoyingly gorgeous. Pilot 02, or as he liked to be called, Duo, had seemed to be getting antsy before all of a sudden, he became like a whole new person. His eyes became glazed for a couple seconds before his eyes bled blue streaks and he discreetly took a gold band from his right ring finger and placed it on his left. Heero wasn't American, but didn't the left ring finger mean marriage? Heero didn't know what the hell was going on but he had some research to do if he was going to get any answers. He tuned everyone out as he focused his observation skills on Duo…or was it someone else?

1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2

Wufei was lost as to what was occurring with 01, he seemed extremely intent on Maxwell…it was kind of disturbing. He shrugged it off as Winner decided to start the introductions.

"Well, I guess I'll go first. After one of us presents our name, we'll ask as many questions as needed…any personal questions do not have to be answered." He said in a formal tone.

"Like I mentioned before, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner, Pilot 04 of Sandrock. Go ahead and ask any questions you want." He waited silently with a calm smile as everyone observed him, 01 also reluctantly turning his head away from a twitching Maxwell.

"What are your weaknesses and strengths?" Pilot 03 asked, catching just about everyone off guard except for a fumbling Maxwell, who was acting a little different from the mischievous and calm attitude that he had displayed in the kitchen.

Winner just smiled kindly, making Wufei want to scream at him for his accepting manner, and started listing his weaknesses, then his strengths.

"Physically, I have no weak points, nor any advantages. In battle, I am not the best at hand-to-hand combat, but I am a…decent strategist, fairly good with stealth, and definitely do not need any more training with weapons." He paused…almost hesitated, while most of the Pilots and Wufei gave him a weird look for the way he had phrased his sentences.

Winner sighed slowly with a thoughtful and serious expression on his face before speaking again. "Mentally…I am most likely the weakest and the strongest asset you can have for this team."

Everyone, even the ever so distracted Maxwell, gave him a blank look. It wasn't long before Wufei broke the silence with a disbelieving snort, almost a chuckle. To him, this kid was off his rocker, it was hard to believe that he could physically hurt a human being, but the thought of him being mentally stronger than any of the other pilots made Wufei want to start rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Prove it!" Wufei challenged him, gaining a smirk from Maxwell, who had finally decided to change back to his old demeanor again. Winner smiled again before sighing in a fashion that would make you think he was dealing with children who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Wufei almost flushed at the thought, because he _was _acting childish. He was most likely going to eat his own words; it always seemed to turn out that way. He should learn to keep his damn mouth shut.

3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4

This wonderful Angel was proving to be very intriguing to Trowa. His blond hair and turquoise eyes were a turn on that Trowa had never experienced before. It was frightening for him to be losing so much control because of just one boy. The Angel had hesitated once more after pilot 05 had asked for proof. I t was a surprise when Maxwell decided to burst out in giggles.

"Man, Quat you really are complex aren't ya?" Maxwell said in between gulps of air, he obviously knew something the other pilots did not know. Quat (Maxwell's nickname for him the Angel was cute) looked confused before a blush spread over his face at the use of the new nickname.

"What do you mean?" He murmured. Maxwell stopped laughing as a serious look shot across his face as he talked back.

"You tell me?" It was silent for a moment before Quat nodded his head once.

"I have empathetic abilities. It is one of the reasons I am a gundam pilot, I've had them since I was young." He said clearly with a solemn look on his face. Maxwell nodded in acceptance as 05 and 01 decided not to say anything, they obviously did not believe him. It must have shocked everyone when Trowa spoke to Quat, focusing his attention only on him.

"Pilot 03, Trowa Barton, it's nice to meet such an intriguing person such as you." He really enjoyed shocking other people; it was a guilty pleasure of his. Trowa almost broke his emotionless mask to smirk at them as they all turned towards him with confused looks. Trowa didn't pay any attention to them though as Quat had smiled a soft smile before holding his hand out to him in a friendly gesture.

"It's nice to meet you Trowa Barton." He replied. Trowa took his hand and shook it once, before returning to his position at the window seat. It was hard to tell, but Trowa had a feeling that he was falling fast for the beautiful blond pilot that he had only known for half a day…that could not be good. It did not help that Maxwell was watching him with knowing eyes, maybe he could chop his braid off in his sleep to keep him from squealing to Quat.

**AN: Hey, I finally will be able to get back on track with posting chapters. There will be more introductions in the next chapter, review and tell me who you want to know about next. Luv Ya'll!!**


End file.
